public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairview Transit 2001-2005
'''Fairview Transit 2001-2005 '''are 2001-2005 Orion VII (07.501) "OG" diesel units, with Detroit Diesel 50 EGR engines and Allison B400R transmission. These units are based off TTC's 7400-7881 order and total 5 units. Specifically, 2000-2005 are the test units for the DS-C and DS-Cv2 coded displays. They were originally numbered 3000-3005 before these units were refurbished. These buses were introduced in September 2017 and were in service until Filtering Enabled was mandatory. These buses were also formerly numbered 30xx before refurbishment. 2000-2005 should have dynamic steering when introduced to comply with Filtering Enabled and PGS Solver. Following the Filtering Enabled requirement, the chassis was rendered unusable, with the buses being replaced by dynamic-steering equipped units in the future. History Version 1 When these buses were introduced in September of 2017, these buses were based out of Whitehall Division. They were numbered from 3000 to 3005, with hybrids numbered in the 4000-series. The buses were moderately laggy, and had a different build and high part count. They were used until November of 2017, when they were moved to the newly opened Rory Division and refurbished to Version 2 buses. These buses are also the first buses to be created fully by Fairview Transit. Version 2 These buses were based out of Rory Division, and re-numbered to 2000-2005. All other units have been moved to other divisions. The newly refurbished buses included less lag and part reduction, more control features, more details, and the new Next Stop System (NSS). These were in use until Early April 2018 when they were refurbished to Version 3. Version 3 Version 3 saw the addition of more features. Even more part reduction, meshed parts, the new DS-C (Destination Sign- Coded) system with destination codes and externals, bike racks, and a brand new livery were new features. Many prior flaws were also fixed, like wheels moved out of place during driving or being misplaced at spawn. Version 4 Version 4 is expected to have dynamic steering, with the use of the features above. These buses were modified to become PGS and Filtering Enabled compliant. A test unit was previewed as of April 2018. Due to development delays, these buses are expected to re-enter service in late 2019 to early 2020 as 2000-2005. However, only 2000-2005 were to be refurbished; 495 additional VIIs also planned were never built. These buses are also to be part of the Generation 4 rollout. Fleet Details Current Fleet (2000-2005) The current buses were based out of Rory Division as of May 2018. All buses have the new livery. Did you know? * These units are not to be used for driver training, due to the coded displays. The agency had to retrain drivers after they were unable to properly set routes on the other units in version 3. * These buses were the first units to get refurbished with external announcements, new livery, and part reduction. Externals play whenever the front door is opened by the driver when the bus is in service with a programmed route. All buses with the exception of the Orion V (externals only) have been refurbished; the low floors are to be rebuilt into generation 4. Category:Fairview Transit bus fleet